This invention relates to a ladder stabilizing device used for holding a ladder, such as a conventional extension ladder or straight ladder, in a stable condition on the ground adjacent to a fixed structure, such as a vertical utility pole. The invention acts to resist pivoting movement of the ladder about either of its side rails and sideways shifting of the ladder, and to maintain the base of the ladder in a preset position relative to the fixed structure.
In maintaining and repairing overhead cable lines, workers commonly use a tall extension ladder or straight ladder to access the lines. Because of the instability of the ladder against the utility pole, a second worker is generally required on ground at the base of the ladder to secure the ladder in position as the first worker climbs to the overhead cable lines. The risk of the ladder shifting from its position against the pole and the worker on the ladder falling and being injured greatly increases in the absence of this second worker. The second worker must be attentive and sufficiently strong to stabilize the ladder if necessary in order to avoid an accident and possible injury.
The present invention obviates the need for a second worker at the base of the ladder by providing a ladder stabilizing device which quickly and easily attaches to a rung of the ladder and to the utility pole. The invention effectively stabilizes the ladder during use by preventing twisting, pivoting movement about a side rail, and sideways shifting of the ladder.